


Last Day

by rome_in_asia



Series: The Thin Line Between Life and Death [2]
Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angst and Tragedy, Changmin is dead, Ethics of Being Dead?, Fluff, Hyunjoon is a reaper, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: If you could relive your last day,  would you?
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon
Series: The Thin Line Between Life and Death [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879279
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Last Day

**Author's Note:**

> \- hello!
> 
> \- this has only two chapters, with this primary upload being a sort of preface.
> 
> \- enjoy :)

_Why does it always rain during funerals?_

Changmin stood motionless in front of a beautiful brown coffin, the metal painted a lovely shade of wood brown. The casket cover was closed—even during the service earlier, preventing the immediate family members to have a grieving closure. Changmin felt bad for them: his mom, his dad, his two sisters… but most of all, for Younghoon.

Younghoon, who was standing at the very front of the coffin beside Changmin, biting his lips hard to keep them from pouting. The older’s eyes were lined red and puffy, having cried non-stop since the news reached him the week prior. Changmin noted that Younghoon looked impeccably handsome in his black suit, though the necktie was a bit crooked and loose.

Moving more on muscle memory, Changmin started to fix the tie. He always was the one doing it, anyway.

His hand passed right through Younghoon’s jacket.

_Oh, right. I’m dead._ Changmin exhaled, more out of defeat than of tiredness at that point. He had been aware that he died since he literally saw his body laying motionless and bloodied in front of a car last week. He had been aware that he was… well, dead, and that there was really nothing much he can do except mope around, float along where his casket was, and watch Younghoon cry.

Changmin personally had nothing against dying. In fact, he saw it as an adventure. No one knew what would happen when you die—there are those weird accounts, a bright light from above or something. Aliens? Secret government programs? Another dimension? All of those Changmin took with a grain of salt. 

The worst part about dying is seeing your loved ones suffer because of you.

“ _Don’t cry, Hoonie_.” Changmin pleaded even though he knew Younghoon couldn’t hear him.

As if on cue, Younghoon let out a sob, burrowing his face into a hanky. Despite the pain in his heart, Changmin couldn’t help himself from snorting at the action. It was such big baby behavior, one of many that Changmin so loved about Younghoon. If he could, Changmin would reach out and hug his fiancé…

“ _Do you want to go back? If you could, would you want to turn back time?_ ”

Changmin turned around, surprised at the new voice. He came face to face with a pale teenager wrapped in a silvery-black cloak. The cloak seemed to shimmer as it moves along with the wind, but what was most eye-catching for Changmin was how this teenager was looking directly at him. Not through him, just like how normal, alive, people would see him.

“ _Are you talking to me?_ ” Changmin asked the cloaked boy, stepping away from Younghoon. The boy’s cat-like eyes followed him, confirming to Changmin that he was indeed able to see him. Everyone else in the funeral did not seem to notice the teenager among them.

“ _Yes, Ji Changmin._ ” the cloaked boy nodded, moving closer to Changmin and stopping only a few feet away. Changmin could see rusting chains wrapped around the boy’s arms under the cloak, but before he could ask about it, the boy had pulled his sleeves down to hide his arms. “ _Your death was… untimely. You weren’t meant to die this early. Still, what’s done is done. You—_ ”

“ _Wait, wait._ ” Changmin held his hands up. “ _First of all, how can you see me? Are you a ghost too? What are you? Who are you?_ ”

The boy didn’t look happy at the interruption, but he still answered albeit with hesitation. “ _My name is Hyunjoon. I’m… it depends on what you call me. Grim reaper? Angel of death? Some girl called me Goblin. I don’t know. I’m just doing my tasks here._ ”

Younghoon suddenly turned to Changmin, which surprised the latter, only to be disappointed and disheartened when Younghoon threw a white lily right through him.

“ _As I was saying, your death was untimely. You are given a chance to relive your last day. Do you accept it?_ ” Hyunjoon seemed impassive at Changmin’s growing distress at seeing his lover break into tears right there and then again. “ _You won’t remember how you died, but you will remember that you did._ ”

“ _What? Does that even make sense to you?_ ” Changmin demanded.

“ _It doesn’t have to make sense_.” Hyunjoon shrugged. “ _Wouldn’t you want that? Erase any mistakes you made so you can leave this world—this life, with a peaceful soul or something?_ ”

Changmin stayed silent, looking at his closed casket being covered by dirt. 

“ _It’s a yes or no question, Ji Changmin_.”

“ _No, it’s not just a yes or no question!_ ” Changmin snapped, feeling anger fuel him from the inside. Anger, mixing with frustration and a sense of desperation and guilt. “ _You’re asking me if I would want to relive my last day alive. You’re asking me to force my family and Younghoon through the same pain again—_ ”

“ _They won’t know._ ” Hyunjoon deadpanned. “ _Please stop yelling at me. I’m only doing my job_.”

“ _You’re doing a terrible job_!” 

Hyunjoon frowned at that, but didn’t say anything. Changmin knew he was being mean, but he was allowed to be mean, right? He was dead, for god’s sake! A little attitude should be excusable.

They let the funeral finish in silence, with Changmin watching with a pained and heavy heart as Younghoon refused to leave with his family, instead choosing to be still under his umbrella and staring at Changmin’s grave. Younghoon had returned to biting his lips, not wanting to cry anymore.

It broke Changmin’s heart. Just a week ago, Younghoon was all smiles and laughter.

Then, he was looking at a man, broken and betrayed by the world.

“ _You’re asking me if my last wish is to be selfish_.” Changmin finally said after a while. 

Hyunjoon, who had been sitting on a nearby grave watching a cat by the treeline, jumped at the sudden statement. He immediately reclaimed his composture and walked towards Changmin. “ _Is it bad to be selfish as a dying wish? It’s not like they’ll remember that they went through the same pain._ ”

“ _What will I remember?_ ” 

“ _Just that it’s your last day._ ”

Changmin glanced at Younghoon again. He desperately wanted to see him smile again, wanted to tell Younghoon that he loves him, to hold him, to kiss him. If Younghoon won’t remember that Changmin died, if he wouldn’t know he’d lose Changmin in the night… maybe he could. Maybe… 

Maybe Changmin could be selfish too.

“ _Yes_.”

“ _Hold my hand_.” Hyunjoon said, extending his hand out. Changmin saw the chains again, brown and gray over the boy’s pale skin. “ _Please, hurry. I have more souls to fetch_.”

The moment their hands touched, Changmin felt the air being sucked out of his lungs. It was like he was being slammed against a hard surface akin to a brick wall, except he still hasn’t moved. Changmin was still in the graveyard, barely two meters away from Younghoon.

Then… he was in their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> \- i've been receiving some hate on twt of my works being... basic? //cereal// was the word used, and it admittedly discouraged me from posting again. i'm slowly bouncing back, but it's gonna be a long and tiring process haha
> 
> \- i'll upload chapter 2 sometime next week! i'm trying to make it even sadder.
> 
> \- as always, thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed and have a great day :)
> 
> \- twt: [@juyeonieee|


End file.
